


【Y2】 Vana Imago

by Sandine



Category: Y2 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandine/pseuds/Sandine





	【Y2】 Vana Imago

ABO设定， 孕期，揣球五个月，有私设注意避雷。  
我实地询问了一下，好像五个月是可以doi的，如果不可请告知！  
(今天的美魔女让我兴奋地摸起了笔...但是大概跟此梗无关！

金黄的蛋皮裹了层黄油，散发着丝缕奶香，二宫和也拿锅铲翻了个面，翘起一边卷好装盘，在餐桌前坐下，手里攥着锅铲挥舞着，草莓酱淋在上面甜得发腻。隐约的干呕泛了上来，他皱了皱鼻尖，锅铲在空中晃了晃，不大的反应被强行压了下去，门锁啪嗒响了一声，二宫眼底亮了起来，丢了铲子探身望过玄关。  
“我回来啦！”  
“好久不见哦。”  
“为什么不是欢迎回来嘛。”  
餐厅和门廊仅隔着玄关口，樱井翔换了鞋子，一阵属于Alpha强占有欲和侵略性的信息素在空气中铺天盖地地袭来，二宫有些慌神垂了眼帘，樱井绕过来在右脸颊侧落下个吻，又埋在他颈后有些贪婪地嗅了嗅，刚要起身，就被二宫伸出手指勾住衬衫领口，强行拉了回来，两人鼻尖触碰，潮热的气息交换着，樱井被扯得微微躬下身子，一手扶在椅背上，一手撑在桌沿。  
二宫心跳声骤增，樱井两月的出差在外，让他太过想念这样生理和精神上的双重刺激，然而表面上他却还是有些揶揄道。  
“做了蛋卷，怎么没有看到？”  
樱井敏锐地捕捉到几厘见方中逐渐扩散的气息，香甜的，诱人深入的Omega气息远远胜于一旁蛋卷逊色的黄油蛋奶味道。他笑着顺从地点头，转过去朝蛋卷扬扬下巴张开嘴，二宫被逗得笑了起来，拿起叉子，一边接在下面，一边递到对方嘴边。  
似乎有些意外于甜食的美味，樱井弯了眼睛咀嚼，蛋卷吃完之后，他并不等二宫收拾盘子，直接扳过对方的下巴吻了过去，草莓果酱的甜腻首先在口腔中蔓延，这个吻不似初恋的情人蜻蜓点水，而是纯熟得肆意张扬，带着些潮湿情欲，樱井身上有新鲜的沐浴露气味，显然在会社洗过澡解乏才驱车回家。  
二宫双手环住樱井的脖颈，被吻得有些呼吸不及，唇齿分离的刹那染上微喘，片刻又被欲望支配着去寻，两人半推半就地落在卧室柔软的床上，已是光裸相对，久旱逢甘霖的渴求如同干柴撞了烈焰，毕剥作响着，在游走的指尖和洁白的腰侧点燃，二宫泥泞的后穴在他跪坐抬高腰臀的片刻，透明的肠液顺着穴口的翕动流下，颈后的腺体躁动不安的跳动，血液加速循环着，甜腻的信息素在空气中呈爆炸式增长，二宫眼神带了些朦胧的迷离，手指不由得自己探向后面，沾了两三指的粘腻，又在樱井胸前画着圈地抹，已经显出的孕肚白皙得近乎透明。樱井眼下的情况也没有多好，他伸手在二宫后腰轻轻摩挲着，似乎是有些冰凉的手掌骤然碰上火热的身体，冷热交叠刹那的刺激让二宫轻哼出声，他俯下身眼睛紧紧盯着樱井，同时在他腰腹紧实的肌肉上四处煽风点火，线条被指尖修剪整齐的甲缘勾勒，惹得樱井呼吸逐渐重了起来。  
樱井略微撑起了上半身，托住二宫的臀瓣向上抬了抬，已经完全勃起的柱体在穴口磨着，二宫泄出的嘤咛中带着翻涌不息的邀请，显然在Alpha让人察觉威胁又欲罢不能的猛烈攻势下已经不辨方向，左臂勉力撑着却也在不住打抖，右手已经附上开始胀起的乳房不断揉捏着，不加掩饰的欲火像是直接在樱井眼底引燃了一般，他几乎是狠戾一样将半根都埋了进去，狭窄潮热的甬道乍还不能完全容纳，急速小幅收缩的推拒更激起了樱井天生性征的胜负欲，他不容分说地向上顶了顶腰，二宫惊惧得护住了腹部的隆起，不顾埋在身体里滚烫的欲望还在跳动，言语带着些喘息，只显得慌乱断续。  
“不...不要顶，孩子...小心孩子...”  
樱井眯起眼睛，操弄一个有孕的Omega这个认知让一阵如过电般的酥麻一路汇聚冲向尾椎骨，他近乎温柔地眨了下眼睛。  
“那，宝贝自己动，好不好？”  
腹部的重量让跪坐变得更加劳累。腰眼已经有些发酸，二宫受了重力的影响不断倾向着下坐，却又担心着腹中的孩子，只好不断放松着肠壁勉力容纳，双臂却先一步告软，二宫一个不稳，根部瞬间也没入了穴口，随着樱井发出一声舒服的喟叹，二宫略微张着嘴喘息，下巴不由抬起，喉结暴露在樱井视野里，他前倾身去含着啃咬，顺势将阴茎埋得更深了些，右臂环住二宫的腰，手掌轻拍对方雪白的臀瓣。  
“动。”  
二宫鼻尖抵在樱井颈窝，左手攥成拳泄愤一般锤在樱井背上，却还是听话的一上一下动了起来，润滑的体液很快充盈起来，然而这样近乎缓慢的律动只不过是隔靴搔痒，二宫有些破罐子破摔地加快了速度，几次调整直碾着敏感点，压抑的呻吟也逐渐升了个幅度，樱井好整以暇地强忍欲焰，只是掐着二宫的臀瓣，任由他时刻揪心着律动，似乎极有耐心得在等待着猎物在无尽折磨中讨饶的那一刻。  
快感推不彻底的阻滞确实让二宫不耐烦起来，他艰难地扭动着腰肢，终于抬起湿漉漉的双眸看向樱井，低声求着，额发濡湿搭在眼前堪堪遮住一点，星星点点的目光透出，像只小动物一般，只挠得樱井忍耐不迭。  
他拍拍二宫那被掐揉得发了粉红的双臀，翻起身来跪在床上，二宫乖顺得很，只是弯曲了胳膊，以肘尖抵在柔软中，孕肚坠软了他的腰，再度将硬挺的阴茎容纳进来时，两具彼此熟识的身体已经经过了预热而充分契合，樱井一挺腰便抽送起来，深浅出入着，情欲的气味蒸腾而上，粘腻的体液在两人交合处滴落，更多的沿着二宫腿侧流下来，他情至深处的娇嫩喘息和慌乱之间向后抓住樱井小臂的手指，都时刻施展着魔法而撩动情潮。  
在极度的快感中二宫的头皮发麻，不知什么时候被翻了过来仰躺着，双腿高高翘起，在空气中上下，樱井附身含住他的乳尖，打圈啮咬吮吸着还很稀薄的乳汁，高潮之间二宫慌乱地喊着对方的名字，手指抓住了床单，随着浊液喷薄着留在湿热的甬道中，他粉色的柱体也跳动着射出白浊在樱井的小腹上，樱井叼着二宫后颈那处软肉，近于小心地咬破，血线交换，情动渐熄。

一通折腾已经夜深，二宫闭着眼睛困倦得不行，任由樱井探身稳稳地把他打横抱起，离地的瞬间二宫还是忍不住睁开眼睛小声惊呼。  
“我现在是不是很沉?”  
“唔是啊，很沉！”  
樱井佯装脱力般双臂一松，让怀中整个人往下沉了一沉。  
“！”  
虽然身下几尺处就有柔软的地毯，二宫还是被吓了一跳，反应过来之后，面无表情地动了好几下，樱井险些将他摔出去，看到二宫隆起的小腹，后背霎时一层冷汗。  
“好啊，又报复我。”


End file.
